warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Achilles Prime
Welcome Bro! hey achilles i dont mind if you want to expand on the lions malevolent chapter, it would free me up to finish my centurion war story. i like the badge very much its very in tune with the dark angelsMichael50 (talk) 09:09, October 11, 2015 (UTC) on which chapter? Black Knights or Blood Scorpions? TheSpawn117 (talk) 07:22, October 12, 2015 (UTC) if it's the Black Knights then sure you can have them. TheSpawn117 (talk) 07:51, October 12, 2015 (UTC) great work on the lions malevolent. iv changed the centurion war section to bring it in line with the story im currently writing and added your name to writers.Michael50 (talk) 12:36, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Imperial Sentinels Are you annoyed at the wikis administrators because Algrim was given a slap on the wrist lol? BlueEyeLeft My Talk! 03:53, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Heya mate! Thanks for updating the Wanderers page, Those are pretty awesome colors and everything thanks again! I really liked how made them pretty dirty and quite fitting to their name. See ya. StormWarriors2 (talk) 16:35, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Helghan Black Guard In response to your comment Hey, thanks for asking about potential artwork for my guys! I would love it if you made some custom artwork for my chapter if you want to. Let me know! I appreciate it greatly. Crixus Kyner (talk) 15:37, April 3, 2017 (UTC) Yo Achilles, feel free man I love to see my stuff used by others. artwork, fluff, campaigns, go nuts man, and make sure to keep me posted when you finish would love to read. Zeph gm (talk) 23:25, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Thank you Hey Achilles , I was informed it's thanks to you and your brother that the restless sinners have this badass chapter imagery. Thanks a lot ! Kaedmon (talk) 19:33, May 14, 2017 (UTC Achilles you beast the art for the Warmachines looks awesome! I love it, ill put it up post haste. Zeph gm (talk) 05:04, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Do you have a moment ? Hello Achilles , I would like to talk to you personnally in private. Do you have an email on which we can discuss on ? Thank you for reading this. Regards , Kaedmon (talk) 20:42, May 18, 2017 (UTC) I would like you to modify some images , if it doesn't bother you of course. That's why the email part is important.Kaedmon (talk) 07:29, May 19, 2017 (UTC) hmm, you do make a good point. Okay, you can do it if you like. Just let me know when it's done and I can save the pictures on my laptop. Primarch11 21:05, May 18, 2017 (UTC) I was kind of thinking of the regular marines being blue and red while the Jaegers being black and blue. If you could do that, that be awesome. Primarch11 21:14, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Holy Emperor, that's cool! Thank you very much! Primarch11 01:12, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Im also thinking of doing a Dark Angel successor chapter called the Manticores. Their a renegade chapter because they were framed by one of the Fallen Angels, with only the Dark Angel chapter and other successor chapters knowing the truth. Here's a photo of an Assault Marine. What do you think? Primarch11 01:34, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Hey, think you could do one with my Chaos Warband, Dark Core? Primarch11 23:21, May 19, 2017 (UTC) I like the marine, but for the symbol I was thinking more of a swirling white vortex, converging on a small yellow eye. Think you could do that? Primarch11 02:26, May 21, 2017 (UTC) There's a description of it on the page. Actually I do like the symbol you made, but can you make the star white instead of yellow, since that is Malice's color. Primarch11 02:36, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for leaving behind those new sigils and everything for my Space Marine Chapters! It is very heartening to see people put the effort into making those come to life! Thanks again. StormWarriors2 (talk) 23:29, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Hey do you think its possible for you to change the color of this picture to match the color of the Manticores? Primarch11 05:31, May 26, 2017 (UTC) Knightwalker591 (talk) 12:13, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Thank you, sir, more will be on the way in a moment. Space marine images Hello Achilles , i'm actually working on a salamanders , iron hands and a renegade chapter. I plan to have some artworks with them but first i need the design of the space marines. Do you think you could help me with this ? Thank you for reading this. Kaedmon (talk) 12:19, June 27, 2017 (UTC) RE: What's the Standard I am not all seeing and did not notice the edits, though I will give the user a warning for the actions. Algrim was banned (as I am able to read through passive aggressive commentary quite well) for repeatedly violating that rule, among others. Yours, --Imposter101 (talk) 08:56, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Need your help Hello Achilles , i need your skills with space marines images. Could your lend me your help please ? Kaedmon (talk) 18:28, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Plagiarism Several users have brought to the Admins attention that your article, Helghan Black Guard, is heavily plagiarised from a variety of sources. Since this is your first offence, you are only being warned. If it is found you have done the same on other articles, you will be temporarily banned. --Imposter101 (talk) 17:07, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Algrim's ban Those images of Helghast soldiers from Killzone games you mean? Yep, they are property of a little company called Sony. If you've heard of it. And no, you are not allowed to upload such images on this site. The fact that the color sliders was driven from one end to another doesn't make them yours, nor does it make it okay to upload those files on 40kfanon. The very problem is that you just take "random images I found online from various tumblr accounts, pinterest and Art Station". They are not yours to take. Or use. Or modify. Or further distribute. I warned Algrim, but he went and uploaded the virtually same files all over again. That is a month. --Remos talk 07:34, April 2, 2018 (UTC) But because you seem to be too stubborn to understand, let me be clear. Don't upload material on 40k fanon wiki to which you do not have rights. Failure to meet this requirement is considered as a moderate offense. --Remos talk 07:38, April 2, 2018 (UTC) I have always wanted for stricter control for images and now you brought it up... I think it is time for it. Split hairs you say? Let us not split hairs. --Remos talk 08:02, April 2, 2018 (UTC) MorkarBaroque (talk) 01:56, April 6, 2018 (UTC) hey i actualy never used this of signatures, so excuse me if it looks crap, but i got two profiles that need a recolor, like the white, blank Mortus, the warband colors and the heradly. could you lend me hand here? so both profiles can be completed, sorry if i bother but Algrim's profile is blocked so i couldn't contact him. MorkarBaroque (talk) 01:58, April 6, 2018 (UTC)colors seems a i made a mistake, i am really not used to this style of talk page, but i meant as in, you helping me with the pics. again, i don't really know how to send messages like this, so excuse me With pleasure. --Remos talk 13:05, April 13, 2018 (UTC) Ban You've made quite clear that you don't wish to be part of 40k Fanon or its community so don't come here to spam links to your site and acting like a brick. You have been banned for infinity as of 8.31 July 29th 2018 for intimidating behaviour, harassment, causing drama, being disrespectful and spamming links to external sites. --Remos talk 05:45, July 29, 2018 (UTC) Real lfe distracts. Like Arnold I'll be back.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 14:10, July 20, 2019 (UTC)